Un visiteur
by sevmia
Summary: Traduction de Alyssialui - Pétunia reçoit des visites nocturnes. Fantôme AU
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : Alyssialui**

 **Titre original :** A visitor

 **Résumé :** Pétunia reçoit des visites nocturnes. Fantôme AU

 **Note de la traductrice** : Je traduis cette petite fic anglaise en deux chapitres, j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que j'ai aimé l'original !

* * *

 **Un visiteur**

Pétunia ouvrit les yeux dans le noir et elle sentit son souffle se coincer dans sa gorge alors qu'un froid léger s'installait autour d'elle. Il était de nouveau là.

Elle referma les yeux rapidement et serra les couvertures autour d'elle, souhaitant qu'il s'en aille. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle pouvait. Comment aurait-elle pu savoir que ça allait arriver ? Comment aurait-elle pu savoir que Vernon était allé un peu trop loin ce jour-là ?

Mais dans son cœur, elle savait que c'était de sa faute à elle. Déjà durant son enfance, tout avait été de sa faute. Elle avait fui sa sœur et ses pouvoirs, elle avait choisi d'ignorer le monde dont elle n'aurait jamais pu faire partie, et elle s'était tenue à l'écart pendant que tout arrivait autour d'elle.

Le froid s'amplifia, et elle sentit sa présence encore plus proche. Il était juste devant elle maintenant, l'air entrant et sortant de ses poumons incorporels.

Elle ferma plus fort les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas le voir. Le voir rendrait tout réel. Le voir serait admettre qu'elle avait échoué.

Elle sentit des petites mains sur son épaule nue et elle ouvrit instantanément les yeux pour se retrouver face à face avec le petit garçon qui lui rendait visite presque tous les soirs depuis deux semaines. Parfois il pleurait, des larmes d'un blanc argenté qui coulaient sur des joues pales. Parfois il demandait à manger. Certaines nuits, comme ce soir, il ne faisait rien et l'observait. Mais il finissait toujours par dire-

-J'ai très froid, dit-il, serrant les bras autour de son corps bleu pâle. Ses épaules décharnées tremblaient sous le t-shirt blanc élargi de Dudley, et ses pieds nus pétrissaient le tapis à côté de son lit.

Elle sentit les larmes couler. C'était la dernière chose qu'il avait dite devant la fenêtre alors qu'il se trouvait dehors dans la neige. C'était sa punition, de rester dehors la nuit pendant la tempête. Vernon l'avait ensuite complètement oublié, mais pas elle. Elle aurait pu le faire rentrer, mais elle n'avait pas osé défier son mari. Maintenant, elle le regrettait. Le lendemain matin, elle l'avait trouvé gelé, enroulé en boule sur le pas de leur porte.

-Je suis désolée, articula-t-elle silencieusement, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle avait tué son neveu, l'enfant de sa sœur, rien ne pouvait changer ça.

…


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : Alyssialui**

 **Titre original :** A visitor

 **Résumé :** Pétunia reçoit des visites nocturnes. Fantôme AU

 **Note de la traductrice** : Deuxième et dernière partie, j'attends vos réactions :)

* * *

 **Un Visiteur**

…

-S'il te plaît, murmure Pétunia, assise au bord du lit, larmoyante. Vas-t-en.

Elle tremble malgré sa chemise nuit à manches longues, mais elle sait que c'est lui qui cause la chute de température.

Cela fait une heure qu'il se tient debout, à côté de la porte, l'observant, refusant de bouger. Elle espère qu'en continuant de le fixer, il finira par se fatiguer et la laisser seule pour la nuit. Mais au fond, elle sait que ça n'arrivera pas. Les fantômes ne se fatiguent pas, et elle allait bientôt perdre la bataille.

Tout est silencieux autour d'elle, mis à part les légers ronflements de son mari derrière elle dans le lit. Vernon est endormi, pas dérangé par la présence dans la chambre. Pourquoi le serait-il ? Il avait mis l'incident derrière lui, s'était débarrassé du corps et avait tu les questions quant à la disparition de leur cher neveu.

Mais pas elle. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ressentait toujours le regret d'avoir laissé ça arriver. Elle se disait toujours qu'elle aurait dû s'opposer à son mari. Elle se disait toujours qu'elle aurait dû faire rentrer le pauvre petit garçon à l'intérieur, lui donner des vêtements plus chauds, et l'aimer. Elle aurait dû, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. A la place, elle l'avait laissé mourir de la pire manière que ce soit pour un petit enfant.

-Je me suis déjà excusée, sanglote-t-elle, arrêtant de fixer l'apparition pour cacher son visage entre ses mains. Elle s'était excusée à chaque fois qu'il venait lui rendre visite la nuit, à chaque fois qu'il se tenait à son chevet, mais il continuait de venir.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne pars pas ?

Elle n'est pas vraiment surprise lorsque la petite main de son neveu lui touche l'épaule. Il l'a fait à chacune de ses visites, mais ça ne le rendait pas moins difficile. Elle lève la tête d'entre ses mains et voit des yeux à seulement quelques centimètres des siens.

-J'ai très froid, dit-il, ses bras serrant son petit corps.

Les larmes lui montent de nouveau aux yeux, et sans réfléchir, elle fait ce qu'elle aurait dû quand le garçon était encore en vie.

Elle serre le fantôme dans ses bras aussi fort que possible, les larmes coulant sur ses joues et tombant sur le tapis à ses pieds.

-Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, sanglote-t-elle, et en sentant son touché glacé autour de son cou, elle pleure plus fort.

Mais soudain, ses sanglots sont calmés par quelque chose de différent, par une autre voix qui n'appartient pas à ce petit garçon fantôme. C'est une voix qu'elle n'a pas entendue depuis longtemps, et elle est aussi dure et furieuse que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait entendue.

-Comment as-tu pu ? dit la voix, et le touché glacé sur ses épaules semble presque la brûler.

Elle recule pour voir sa sœur décédée devant elle.

-Lily, murmura-t-elle, incrédule.

Dans la mort, son apparence s'était figée, et même si ses couleurs étaient effacées, sa sœur était aussi jeune que la dernière fois où elle l'avait vue, huit ans plus tôt.

-Comment as-tu pu ? crie presque le fantôme.

Pétunia tombe à genoux aux pieds de sa sœur.

-Je ne voulais pas, Lily, pleure-t-elle. Je suis désolée ! Je suis désolée !

-Pétunia !

Pétunia se retourne brusquement et voit son mari assis dans le lit, la regardant d'un air étrange.

-Vernon ! Il était là ! Elle… Lily… elle…

-Arrête tes bêtises en rendors-toi ! dit-il d'un ton bourru, avant de se retourner et de simplement l'ignorer.

Pétunia regarde entre son mari qui ne lui est d'aucune aide et l'espace où sa sœur se tenait. Il est vide désormais, mais pas elle. Les visites nocturnes ont maintenant changé, et elle est encore plus effrayée que la nuit précédente.

...


End file.
